Violet Valley
by Kuaki e Ireth
Summary: un misterioso pueblo...una maldicion por derrotar. CAPI III!
1. la nueva realidad

**Violet Valley**

**Capítulo I**

'_La nueva realidad_'

Esa noche de invierno, el silencio era cortado por los calmados pasos de tres personas, que cruzaban la avenida principal sin preocupación aparente, charlando alegremente bajo la luz de la luna.

–linda noche, no Elián?-comento Alexandra, abrazando por los hombros a su hermana menor, ya estaban por llegar a casa.

–Sí…- respondió Elián ambiguamente, parecía estar recordando todos los buenos momentos.

–debemos celebrar tu próximo cumpleaños de la misma forma, hermanita- dijo Mariah, la menor, sonriéndole a Elián. –Mira, linda luna- agregó, señalando al cielo –te esta deseando un feliz cumpleaños Eli…-

-Como quieras- rió Elián.

–Está empezando a helar, será mejor que nos apresuremos-le dijo Alex a sus hermanas, apurando el paso.

Al llegar ante la casa, una brisa de aire frío las estremeció e hizo que Mariah, la mas pequeña, observara atentamente a su alrededor. Sus sentidos parecían haberle dicho que alguien las observaba… sin embargo, la calle y el jardín estaban desiertos.

-me duele la cabeza- comento Elián, entrando a casa y encendiendo la luz.

-es culpa de la cerveza, hermanita- le dijo Alex, divertida –creo haberte dicho que dejaras un poco a los demás… aunque no lo recuerdo bien, creo que también tomé todo lo que encontré…-

Pero al mirar la sala de estar, su expresión cambió drásticamente. Todo estaba por el suelo, los muebles rotos y los pedazos de vidrio hacían pensar en que un gran torbellino había revuelto todo.

–¿¡Qué dem…-comenzó Alex –que paso aquí?-.

Elián también miró sorprendida la destrozada habitación.

–Papá?-llamo en voz alta, como primer instinto. -Mamá?-.

Nadie respondió.

Angustiada, subió rápidamente las escaleras, sus hermanas la siguieron.

Las tres tenían el mismo presentimiento, algo malo les había sucedido.

Elián abría las puertas de todos los cuartos, buscando a sus padres. Su corazón latía muy aprisa.

-Niñas…- oyó desde uno de los cuartos. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, Elián vio que era Charlie, su padre. Su rostro y su ropa ensangrentados la paralizaron en el umbral.

-Elián…-dijo débilmente Charlie, con una leve sonrisa.

Pero sin previo aviso, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se apoyó silenciosamente en el suelo.

–Papá…- gimió débilmente la muchacha, unas infrenables lágrimas cayeron en su pálido rostro. –qué te han hecho?-.

Cuando Alex llegó, vio a su hermana de rodillas llorando al lado de su padre, se acercó también.

–Háblame papá…- dijo, tomándole el rostro delicadamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Su peor temor se confirmó cuando le tomó el pulso…

Tragándose como mejor pudo la pena, pues no quería llorar por miedo a caer en la desesperación, Alex miro a sus hermanas.

Mariah estaba de pie cerca de ellas, lloraba abiertamente, "estoy soñando" se repetía mentalmente, "esto no esta pasando…".

Elián tenía la mirada perdida en el rostro ensangrentado de su padre. Alex se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

–Salgamos de aquí…- dijo en voz baja, levantando a Elián y mirando a su otra hermana menor. Fue cuando notó que algo se movía en la pared del fondo.

Mariah también lo notó. Encendió una lámpara y con una mirada de asombro reconoció a su madre, apoyada en la pared; respirando dificultosamente.

-mamá!- exclamó acercándose rápidamente junto con sus hermanas.

Sophie de Lioncourt reconoció apenas la voz de su hija menor. –Mariah?…-musitó, tratando de mirarla, aunque todo era tan borroso…

Mariah le acarició el rostro a Sophie. –mamá, estoy aquí- le dijo cariñosamente.

Entre las tres levantaron a su madre hasta tenderla en un sofá.

-Que pasó?- pregunto Alex, mirando las múltiples heridas que tenía Sophie en el cuerpo –Mamá?-.

-Alex…como está Elián?- preguntó débilmente la mujer.

-aquí estoy, mamá… me encuentro bien- le respondió Elián mirándola con extrañeza.

-debes protegerla Alexandra…-dijo Sophie, señalando a Elián- a Mariah también…están en peligro…la Bruja…deben salir de aquí…-.

-¿Qué, ¿cual Bruja, mamá, ¿qué está pasando?- inquirió Alex acercándose mas a su madre.

Pero ante toda pregunta, Sophie sonrió y señaló como mejor pudo un antiguo mueble al lado del sofá.

–necesitarán ayuda…busquen…a los Winchester…-poco a poco su voz se apagó, dejando a las muchachas en el silencio mas aplastante que recordaran.

-mamá!- exclamó Alex intentado que reaccionara, mientras que Elián empezaba a llorar.

-está muerta!- gritó.

-no, no…- negaba la mayor, con lagrimas en los ojos y dándole leves palmaditas en la cara a su madre.

-ya déjala!- volvió a gritar Elián, empujandola hacia atrás.

Mariah sólo observaba a sus hermanas, llorando silenciosa. Las palabras de su madre resonaban en su cabeza: "están en peligro. Busquen a los Winchester…". Miró el estante que su madre había indicado y se acercó a él.

Lo abrió con cuidado, la mano le temblaba y apenas veía a causa de las lagrimas. En el pequeño cajón de ese mueble, la menor de las De Lioncourt, se encontró con un pequeño sobre, sin remitente, que sólo decía: "para Elián".

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla –Elián?- le habló a su hermana extendiéndole el sobre.

Elián se volteó y lo tomó de la mano temblorosa de Mariah. -es de mamá…- dijo abriéndolo.

-y que dice?- preguntó Alex tomándola de los hombros.

La carta era extensa y decía exactamente así:

"_Querida Elián:_

_Si haz abierto esta carta es porque cumpliste los 18 años o porqué ya no estoy contigo._

_Estas en peligro hija, tú y tu hermana lo están._

_Si hubiera sido por mí, jamás habrías tenido que saber esto, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente madura como para aceptarlo y decidir que hacer con tu vida._

_Las historias largas deben ser contadas desde el principio, y así lo haré:_

_Como verás, querida hija, luego de tener a tu hermana Alexandra, quedé infértil…pero luego sentí la necesidad de volver a ser madre, más aún cuando mi hermana, Mary, esperaba a su segundo hijo._

_En ese tiempo, el bosque de Violet Valley no era como lo conoces ahora. Era hermoso, un gran lugar en donde podías meditar y estar en contacto con la naturaleza._

_Mi hermana Mary y su esposo, John Winchester, eran amigos nuestros, y su hijo Dean tambien era muy amigo de Alex, tu hermana. Nos veiamos cada vez que podiamos, cuatro lindos años que acabaron para mi con el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Mary, el pequeño Sam._

_Fue en esa epoca cuando llego una mujer a la casa frente al bosque. Apenas se instalo, la anciana se hizo de muchas amistades, era una persona muy querida en nuestro pequeño pueblito…fue por medio de una de esas amistades que me entere de los extraños tratos que entablaba esa Señora. Se decia que era bruja, y que podia darte el mayor deseo de tu corazon…si aceptabas sus reglas._

_La envidia por el segundo hijo de mi hermana triunfo, y pedi a la bruja quedar embarazada de nuevo._

_-eso es imposible- me respondio – pero aun asi puedo darte un hijo-. Y asi fue. la bruja me dio a mi nueva hija, Elian…_

_Yo era feliz contigo y Alexandra, Elian, te queria como si fueras mia, mia de verdad…nuestra vida era perfecta de nuevo. En esa epoca perdi contacto con mi hermana y su familia, los Winchester, pues se mudaron a la ciudad. Con Charlie y un grupo reducido de cazadores, quedamos a cargo de Violet Valley, que lentamente se empezo a transformar en un lugar peligroso, sobre todo ese bosque…_

_Dos años despues, hubo un ataque.Recuerdo perfectamente ese dia. Eran miles de horrendas criaturas detruyendo todo Violet Valley, quemando las casas, con personas dentro...las atacamos con todo lo que teniamos._

_Muchos cazadores perecieron, y tu padre casi muere arriesgando su vida por salvar a un pequeño bebé desde dentro de una casa en llamas, era una linda niña, y sus padres habian muerto en el incendio._

–_Nos necesita Sophie- me dijo tu padre, con la niña en brazos. Sin necesidad de mas palabras llevamos a la pequeña bebe a nuestra casa, y la criamos como una hija mas. Ella es Mariah, asi la bautizamos, en honor a su madre verdadera._

_Ahora que sabes la verdad sobre tu pasado, debes saber la verdad sobre tu futuro. No creas que ha sido facil contar esto, pero necesitas saber que hace poco me entere de que Mariah fue entregada bajo las mismas condiciones en que tu, elian, fuiste entregada a mi. La bruja le habia dado a esa joven pareja una linda niña, al igual que Charlie y yo te recibimos a ti… _

_Y en ninguno de los dos casos cambiaron las condiciones._

'_la bebe puede ser hija vuestra' habia dicho la bruja, 'pero no por toda la vida…18 años desde su nacimiento la tendreis, luego ella…regresara a mí.'_

'_lo que quieras' le habia respondido yo 'solo quiero una hija.'._

_Y es por esto que estas en peigro hija, y mariah lo estará dentro de dos años, cuando cumpla dieciocho… _

_Necesitais ayuda. Busquen a los Winchester._

_Te amamos hija, a ti y a tus hermanas._

_Sophie y Charlie de Lioncourt_

Ninguna habló durante un rato.

Elián leyó la carta varias veces antes de hablar.

-esto no puede ser…- dijo finalmente, mirando a sus hermanas –es imposible-

-debemos aceptarlo- finalizó Alex, abrazando a sus hermanas -esta en la nueva realidad…-


	2. Primeras mentiras y verdades

**Violet Valley**

**Capitulo II**

'_Primeras mentiras y verdades'_

El auto de Alex corria a toda velocidad por la carretera, llevaba varias horas manejando en direccion sur, le habian informado que un impala negro habia pasado en esa direccion. La cabeza le ardia. Penso en lo cerca que estaba de Violet valley, recordo lo ultimo que le habia dicho a sus hermanas, _si los llegarais a ver antes que yo, no abran la boca mas de los necesario…'._

Fue cuando sono su celular.

-que pasa?- pregunto secante, odiaba las interrupciones.

-mariah dice que un auto negro viene en camino- respondio la voz de su hermana Elian, desde el otro lado del telefono.

Alex fruncio el ceño. -y?- pregunto con antipatia.

-es un Impala…- acoto la rubia Elian, antipatica tambien.

-un impala? Estan seguras que son ellos?- pregunto alex, esta vez curiosa. –no puedo creerlo, llevamos dos años enteros buscandolos por todo el pais y resulta que llegaron a violet valley, antes que yo, juro que…-

-aún no lo sabemos- interrumpio Elian, odiaba que su hermana empezara a descargarse con ella. -pero mariah dice que van a estacionarse cerca de aquí- volteo para mirar por la ventana.

-esta bien…-dijo alex haciendo sonar el motor -voy para alla-.

-alex viene en camino-se volteo elian, pero mariah ya no estaba.

-mariah?-

No hubo respuesta.

-Este lugar no me gusta…-comento Dean, estacionando el negro y elegante chevy impala cerca de una gran estatua.-es demasiado tranquilo…-

-seran unos pocos dias- le respondio Sam mientras salian del auto -además si papá llamo especialmente para que vinieramos hasta aca no creo que sea un lugar muy normal…-

Dean hizo un gesto de afirmacion con la cabeza, y vio como una muchacha se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola!- la saludo Sam, amable.

La niña hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

-eres del pueblo?-

La joven asintio sonriente.

-mariah!-gritaba una chica rubia, desde el umbral de la puerta.

-mariah, vuelve aca!-.

Sam la miro con detenimiento mientras ella hacia señas a Elian diciendole que la esperara.

-Mariah, verdad?- le pregunto Dean. Se aclaro la garganta. –veras…nosotros somos resporteros- dijo, empezando una de sus gloriosas mentiras- trabajamos para el US Weekly, y nos dijeron que hablaramos con las hermanas de Lioncourt, las conoces?-.

Desde el umbral de la puerta Elian veia como los chicos le preguntaban cosas a su hermana, pero luego aparto la vista al sentir el ruido de otro auto estacionandose cerca…

Mariah miraba a los chicos con una sonrisa melancolica. Les habria encantado responderles, como extrañaba su voz…

-conoces a las hermanas de Lioncurt?- volvio a repetir Dean.

-Claro que las conoce- dijo otra voz femenina. Mariah sonrio, reconocio inmediatamente quien era.- ella es una Lioncourt, y yo soy su hermana mayor, Alexandra de Lioncourt-sonrio.

-Llamame Alex- finalizo, acercandose con seguridad y extendiendole la mano a Dean.

-Dean Winc…- hizo una breve pausa, se le olvidaba mentir. –Wincest.- finalizo y miro a Sam- el es mi compañero Jared (N/As: XD!) Elsso. Como les decia, somos resporteros.-

–Interesante…y han venido a buscar…?-

-vinimos a investigar sobre la muerte de Chris White-.

-el guardabosques?-

-si, él. Podemos hablar?-

Alex los miro con detenimiento. Penso brevemente que si estos no eran los Winchester, su intuicion estaba fallando mucho. Habia un brillo especial en los ojos del chico que se le hacia extrañamente familiar. Seria posible?.

-podemos hablar?-volvio a repetir Dean. Alex se le habia quedado mirándolo y no le habia respondido.

-claro…-.

-ella es nuestra hermana, Elian…- la presento Alex a los chicos, cuando llegaron al umbral de la puerta.

-un gusto- le saludo Sam. Elian hizo simplemente un gesto de cabeza. Sam noto el aroma floral en el instante mismo en que entro a la casa. Era una gran casona, bien acomodada, se notaba ordenada y finamente adornada.

-vaya…-dijo Dean en voz baja, cuando entro. Sam semisonrió, el opinaba lo mismo.

Las tres chicas se sentaron en la sala de estar. Los winchester hicieron lo mismo.

-entonces…reporteros- sonrio incredula Alex. La mirada de Dean era de inocencia.

–si, somos nosotros-.

'Que clase de noticia buscan?' les dijo Mariah mentalmente. Esa era su forma de comunicación ahora, desde que perdio su voz. Dean se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba escuchar la voz de nadie en su cabeza.

-ese debe ser un poder dificil de controlar…-miro a Mariah. Sam examino el rostro de la joven, quien los miraba de una forma misteriosa.

'solo a veces…' volvió a hablarles Mariah, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sam sobre ella, sin inmutarse.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-nuestra hermana tiene razón…- dijo Elián al sentir la tensa situación –que clase de noticia buscan?-.

-hemos venido a investigar sobre Chris White…- empezó Sam -nos dijeron que ustedes estaban ahí el día de su muerte…-

-si, señor…- dijo Alex reacomodándose –pero le hemos dicho todo lo que sabemos a la policía, creo que si quieren más información, deberían hablar con ellos- la mirada que Alex les dirigió a los chicos era de inocencia total.

-ehh…- empezó Dean, esa mirada inocente no lo convencía –queríamos que nos lo dijera con sus palabras…- intentó ser razonable, aunque a veces le colmaba la paciencia la gente que se hacia la difícil.

-pues…- empezó Elián, Mariah miró a sus hermanas y luego a los chicos.

Las 3 jóvenes tenían un secreto, y por lo visto, no iban a compartirlo.

'la verdad, no le contamos todo a la policía…' dijo Mariah bajando la mirada 'pero es imposible… debe hacer sido el shock…' siguió.

-que viste?- preguntó Sam, con amabilidad.

Mariah iba a responder, pero Alex se le adelanto.

–porqué quieres saber?- preguntó –como mi hermana te ha dicho, fue solo una ilusión…- dijo cortante.

-y que tal si no lo fue?- preguntó Dean, sin prestarle ninguna importancia.

'es imposible…' respondió Mariah 'es imposible que una fuerza invisible lo arrastrara hasta el bosque y…'

-ya basta, Mariah!- le cortó Alex.

La menor de las Lioncourt miró enojada a su hermana y luego salió de la estancia, para no volver.

-solo ella lo vio?- preguntó Sam

-fue una ilusión…- repitió Elián –nada más…-.

La conversación siguió sin dar frutos para los Winchester durante varias horas, pero era hora de dormir y aún no rentaban pieza en ningún Motel.

-bueno…- empezó Dean parándose –fue un gusto, Elián, Alex- se despidió.

-adiós…- dijo simplemente Sam, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-esperen!- los detuvo Alex, los Winchester voltearon –mis padres decían que siempre debemos ayudar a los forasteros, y pensé que tal vez les gustaría quedarse en nuestra casa, por un tiempo- dijo, Dean sonrió.

-en serio? Eso sería…- no alcanzó a terminar pues Sam le dio un codazo para que no siguiera.

-…seria muy atrevido de nuestra parte- finalizó la frase de su hermano.

-claro que no…- dijo sonriendo Alex, de esa manera podría sacarle mas verdades a los chicos –pueden quedarse todo lo que quieran-

-gracias- sonrió Sam.

-no es nada…- dijo Alex y se encaminó a la cocina.

-que demonios estas haciendo?- le preguntó Elián por lo bajo, de camino a la cocina.

-solo sígueme el juego…- pidió Alex a su hermana.

-por que me golpeaste?- preguntó Dean a Sam

-porque aceptar de inmediato hubiera sido descortés…- replico el menor de los Winchester.

-y que?-

'disculpen…' interrumpió Mariah, quien estaba sentada en la escalera 'no pude evitar escuchar a mis hermanas…'

-no te preocupes…- le sonrió Sam.

La niña le sonrió de vuelta 'entonces… puedo mostrarles sus habitaciones?' preguntó parándose.

-claro, será un gusto- sonrió Dean.

La joven les mostró sus habitaciones, eran piezas grandes y espaciosas con camas muy cómodas, los Winchester había olvidado que se sentía estar en una casa.

Dean se despidió de inmediato y se tendió en su cama, bajo la mirada inquisidora de Sam y la sonrisa de Mariah.

-gracias nuevamente…- dijo Sam antes de cerrar la puerta de su pieza, que estaba junto a la de la niña.

'es un placer…' transmitió sonriéndole hasta que este cerró la puerta.

Mariah fue a su pieza, no tenia sueño. Su corazón le decía a gritos, que a pesar de que lo negaran, ellos eran los Winchester.

Pensó mucho en ello, hasta que el sueño por fin la invadió. Pero una serie de sueños intranquilos la obligaron a despertarse en medio de la noche.

Desde la pieza contigua venian ruidos, más bien voces, susurros. Mariah no pudo resistir el impulso y se levantó a ver que pasaba.

Al entrar a la pieza contigua, notó que Jared temblaba y susurraba un nombre, Mariah se acercó.

-…no, Jessica…-.

La chica se asustó y tomándolo por el brazo lo meció un poco para que despertara. Al instante y sin quererlo, entró en el sueño del chico. Y se asustó aún mas cuando vió como Jessica, colgada del techo y quemándose, preguntaba 'por qué, Sam?' al joven que dormia hace unos instantes.

Sam, que al parecer había notado la presencia de la joven, se volteo a mirarla y en eso ambos despertaron.

Mariah, tirada en el suelo junto a la cama, respiraba agitadamente y mantenía los ojos cerrados, a causa de la impresión.

-como…- dijo Sam, respirando agitado también –como lo hiciste?-

'no lo se…' respondió la niña, levantándose con precaución, se sentía extraña.

'ella, en el sueño, te llamó Sam…' dijo de pronto.

Sam callo un momento, pensó en seguir con la mentira, pero era absurdo. De todas formas pensaba decirle la verdad a la joven, tarde o temprano. No sabia porque, pero sentía una cierta afinidad con ella que le incitaba a hablarle con sinceridad.

-escucha Mariah...- comenzó Sam, empezando a respirar otra vez –siento haberte mentido-.

La chica no dijo nada. Se sentó en la cama, y lo miró fijamente.

-no somos periodistas- dijo el chico, sin mirarla a los ojos –y Dean… es mi hermano- bajó la vista, era extraño decirle a alguien la verdad.

–como ya sabes, no me llamo Jared- siguió con la confesión –me llamo Sam, Sam Winchester-

Sam pensó que luego de tantas mentiras la chica estaría completamente enfadada, pero no era así, de hecho lo miraba con una cara divertida.

'lo suponía…' dijo, Sam la miró extrañado 'no eres el único que guarda secretos, Sam'

-que quieres decir?-.

'nuestros padres murieron hace unos años' explicó la niña y su cara se ensombreció 'mamá nos dijo que buscáramos a los Winchester, justo antes de morir' lo miró, sin expresión alguna 'mi corazón me decía que eran ustedes…' finalizó.

-por qué tu madre pidió que nos buscaran?- preguntó intrigado Sam

'dijo que nos ayudarían' explicó Mariah, mirando por la ventana, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

Quedaron en silencio, pero este no era un silencio incomodo, más bien era tranquilizador.

'quien era ella?' preguntó inocente la niña, luego de un rato.

Sam bajó la mirada, jamás pensó que se lo diría a alguien –ella es…- paró un segundo -…era mi novia- dijo, sin entrar en detalles.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, ambos parecían reflexionar en lo que había pasado.

-se lo dirás a tus hermanas?- preguntó Sam.

'dime tú…' dijo Mariah, mirándolo a los ojos.

-quiero hablar antes con Dean…- dijo el chico –estoy seguro que cuando lo sepa, él mismo hablará con tus hermanas…- sonrió, pensando en la reacción de su hermano.

'Bueno, entonces…' dijo ella, parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta 'espero que duermas bien, Jared' le sonrió antes de salir.

* * *

_N/As: aqui esta el 2do capitulo...estabamos inspiradas y lo terminamos de una vez n.n, nos dicen que les ha parecido._

_saludos!  
atte  
kuaki e Ireth._


	3. Milagros y Recuerdos

**Violet Valley**

**Capitulo III**

'_Milagros y Recuerdos'_

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se despertó muy temprano, cruzó el pasillo y toco la puerta que daba a la pieza de Dean.

-que?- preguntó somnoliento el mayor de los Winchester abriendo la puerta. –que pasa?- preguntó al ver a Sam.

-necesito hablar contigo- espetó su hermano menor, muy serio.

Sam no sabia muy bien por donde empezar, lo que acababa de ocurrir era muy raro, incluso para el. Y no estaba seguro de cómo se lo tomaria Dean.

-no me gusta esa cara…- respondió Dean frotándose los ojos y dejando pasar a su hermano. –averiguaste algo?-

-pues…- dudó Sam –es algo más que eso…- se sento en la cama.

-que pasó?-

-lo sabe- susurró

-lo sabe? Saber que? Quien? - pregunto rápidamente Dean, sentándose junto a él.

-sabe quienes somos- respondió Sam. Trataba de escoger las palabras precisas, pero era algo dificil de explicar.

-que?- preguntó su hermano exaltado.

-que ella sabe quienes somos- dijo Sam lentamente.

-ella?- preguntó Dean, pero su hermano sólo calló. Dean trato de atar cabos, unos segundos despues lo consiguio. –ella- repitió, suspirando resignado –la menor, verdad? Mariah, se lo dijiste a ella- se paró enojado y caminó hasta la ventana.

-vió algo que no debía ver- se limitó a responder Sam

-que vio? El diario de papá? Se lo mostraste también?- le espetó.

-entro en mi sueño, Dean!- le respondio Sam, en el mismo tono exaltado–vio a Jessica!-

–la noche en que murió…-

Dean supo, por la forma en que la mirada de Sam se opaco al recordar la muerte de Jessica, que aún era algo muy complicado para su hermano. Quisiera haber dicho algo para reanimarlo, pero las bromas no venian a el en ese momento, sentia un poco de rabia y a la vez un poco de compasion por Sam.

-como entró?... a tu sueño, digo-

-no lo se…- suspiró el menor mirando a los ojos a su hermano –solo me toco y…- pero no pudo terminar, pues sintió que tocaban la puerta.

-quien es?- preguntó Sam tomando el pomo de la puerta.

'soy yo!' dijo la voz de Mariah. Dean rodó los ojos.

Sam abrió rápidamente la puerta, y ambos se sonrieron. – ¿Que pasa?- le pregunto este.

'vine a…hablar con ustedes'

-sobre que?- le pregunto Dean esta vez, sin mirarla.

'sobre tu decisión' respondió ella, acercándosele 'tienes que decirles a mis hermanas quien realmente eres'.

Dean miro a su hermano antes de responder. –Eso será un poco difícil, linda-.

'pero debes hacerlo!'

-por qué? Por que _tú_ lo dices?-

Mariah lo miró enojada, penso en la cantidad de cosas que le habria gustado responder a eso.

_Por qué no puede ser más como su hermano?._

'No, por que llevamos cuatro años buscándolos, a ustedes dos' le espetó a Dean, 'merecemos la verdad'.

Sam advirtió que la paciencia de su hermano se agotaba – escucha Mariah, por qué no nos dejas un momento a solas? Para que resolvamos el asunto-.

Pero la joven pareció ignorarlo y siguió mirando a Dean. 'quieres otro por que?, quizás esto te ayude a encontrar una respuesta' le pasó un pequeño papel. Acto seguido dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocarla, y luego la cerro de un portazo.

Dean examinó el arrugado papel, era una foto, en ella había dos niños abrazados. El chico reía y la niña a su lado, también.

-Sé que no era parte de nuestros planes, pero debemos decírselos, Dean, lo sabrán tarde o temprano, y es mejor que…Dean?- pregunto al notar que su hermano no le replicaba.

-Dean, que…? Déjame ver eso!- dijo arrebatándole la foto.

-Soy yo-.

-ah?-

-el chico de la foto, soy yo-

-no…no puede ser, Dean, no hemos estado aquí antes-

-recuerdo esa tarde, Sam!- le replico Dean, con enojo. –Fue…hace tiempo… no tenia mas de tres o cuatro años- siguió recordando –Ella…-

-..Si?- pregunto Sam, expectante.

- …su nombre era, _es_, Alex.-

-de Lioncourt?-

-sí! De Lioncourt- contestó fastidiado- yo conocí a sus padres…y a este pueblo también.-

Había sido un día muy soleado, lo recordaba. Violet Valley era un pueblo muy pequeño en comparación con Lawrence, lo que no significaba que fuera menos hermoso. El pueblito contaba con un gran bosque, el lugar predilecto de un pequeño de cuatro años para jugar.

Corrió para alcanzar a Alex, que se internaba en el bosque, la pescó frente al lago. Ambos se tumbaron en el pasto, y con la respiración aún agitada de tanto correr, observaron las nubes, los arboles, todo su alrededor.

-por que nadie entra ahí?- le había preguntado Dean a la pequeña Alex, apuntando al lago.

-mamá dice que ya hay gente adentro, y no hay que molestarlos-.

-como sabe eso?-

Ella se encogió de hombros –no sé, pero cuando crezca quiero ser como ella- sonrió feliz.

-y yo quiero ser como papá- le contesto Dean.

Se volvieron a observar el cielo.

-Dean?-

-si Alex?-

-seguiremos juntos cuando seamos grandes?-

-claro que si!, si voy a casarme contigo- respondió contento.

Alex rió fuerte –pero si somos primos, Dean!-

-y que?-

Ambos rieron, hasta que sintieron las voces de sus padres. Fue ahí que John les tomo esa fotografía, en la plaza del pueblo.

-despídete, Dean!- le hablo Mary a su hijo, un rato después.

Alex lloraba. -no te vayas!-.

-volveré pronto Alex…- fueron sus ultimas palabras esa vez.

-Entonces…se los dirás?- Sam, ahora frente a el, alzo una ceja, no creía que Dean cambiara de opinión tan rápido.

-que? Claro que sí-.

Desconcertado, Sam vio como Dean salía de la habitación, con paso decidido. Lo siguió por las escaleras.

el cerebro de Dean gritaba tonterias como '_como recuerdas todo eso!_' o '_estas confundiendo las cosas_', pero su corazon era el que se mantenia firme, pues de alguna manera, sabia que todas esas imágenes de el y Alex no eran tonterias, y que realmente existio ese momento…

Abajo, las 3 hermanas se encontraban conversando. Dean carraspeó y ellas se voltearon a verlo.

-buenos días!- saludó Alex, parándose para saludarle.

-buenos días- respondió Dean, sonriéndole.

Elián miró a su hermana mayor con un gesto de desaprobación, mientras Mariah se fijaba, con una sonrisa en la cara, como Dean apretaba la foto entre sus manos.

-de donde sacaste eso?- preguntó Alex, que también lo había notado.

-esto? me lo encontré- respondió mirando nuevamente la foto.

Los cinco quedaron en silencio, un profundo e incomodo silencio, que fue roto por Dean.

-Alex… lamento haberles mentido-.

-mentido?, que quieres decir, Dean?-

-eso…- dijo mirando a su hermano – les hemos mentido-

Hubo un momento de silencio. Alex podia sentir la mirada de sus hermanas sobre ella…

-escucha, no fue nuestra intencion esconderles esto, pero asi lo hemos hecho siempre. No somos reporteros Alex- dijo, bajando la mirada –y mentimos sobre nuestros nombres…-

-Dean, yo…ese no es tu nombre?, pero porque…nosotras confiamos en uds…- dijo Alex, confusa.

-Alex, somos los Winchester- dijo, intentando acercarse –pero Dean sigue siendo mi nombre.-sonrio.

Mariah se sobresalto cuando sintio que le hablaban, era la voz de Sam

-lo mejor es que los dejemos solos- susurró el chico

'será lo mejor' le respondio.'dejemos que hablen'. Volteo la cabeza, 'vienes?' le hablo a su hermana. Elian la miro y la siguio sin decir palabra.

-Winchester…- susurro Alex. _' claro que son los Winchester...pero por que me lo ocultaste hasta hoy, Dean?' _-Winchester- repitió- por que no me lo habias dicho?-

-porque no sabia quien eras, Alex –se acerco un poco mas a ella- y cuando lo supe, vine a decirtelo…-.

'creen que fue la mejor idea dejarlos?' pregunto Mariah, ya afuera de la habitación.

Elián se encogió de hombros –quien sabe, pero no me quedare a ver la reaccion de Alex- se acerco a la puerta y antes de abrirla les sonrio –adios!-.

Mariah suspiro –siempre hace eso- señalo la puerta por donde habia slido Elian –es como si le temiera a Alex…-

-Mariah, que habia en esa foto?-.

-era una foto de ellos, de Alex y Dean…un recuerdo que guarde desde la muerte de mis padres…-

Una vez afuera, Elian lanzo un silbido, era un estupendo dia. Un momento despues sintio unos alegres ladridos como respuesta.

–hola pequeño- le sonrio al hermoso labrador de color negro, que comenzó a caminar por delante de ella.

Alex, dentro de la casa, levanto la vista y reparo en la foto que sujetaba Dean. Rió, ahora la reconocia –Mariah te dio esa foto, verdad?, es la unica que guarda esa clase de cosas…-

-creo que tu hermana se preocupa mucho de los detalles- le sonrio. –Sabes? Haz cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi…-

-sera porque ya no tengo seis años…- lo miro y se encontro con la brillante mirada de Dean frente a ella - pero a pesar del tiempo, tu sigues siendo el mismo para mi-

Dean la miro, sorprendido, pero ella siguio hablando. –a mi madre le habria encantado tenerte aquí de nuevo- bajó la mirada, sintio que por fin se sacaba un peso de encima, contándole a alguien lo ocurrido.

Dean jamás había sido bueno con las palabras de aliento, asi que las omitió.

-que les sucedió?-

Alex suspiró, dejándose caer en el sillón.

–fueron asesinados-

-lo lamento- susurró Dean, mirándola fijamente -sabes quien lo hizo?-. La joven asintió.

-fue un ataque sorpresa… por parte de una bruja- dijo triste, bajando rápidamente la mirada por el recuerdo de esa noche, que aún ardia, a pesar de tiempo.

-y ahora vendrá por mis hermanas... tengo que evitarlo-.

Dean puso su mano en el hombro de la chica –no permitiremos que se las lleven, Alex- le sonrió -es una promesa.-

Alex tambien sonrio, contenta con sentir el calor y la fuerza que irradiaban las palabras de Dean. Miro por la ventana, un calido sol alumbraba Violet Valley a esas horas. El tenue murmullo de los arboles contra el viento se filtraba hasta sus oidos, y Alex deseo que esa sensancion de paz durara toda la vida.

-oye! No tan rápido!- gritó Elián a su enérgico perro, que la jalaba hacia donde quería. Pero de pronto la correa cedió, y el perro siguio corriendo internándose en el bosque. –Genial- susurró para sí, entrando al bosque tras el.

-King, vuelve acá!- ordenó, hasta ver que su perro se encontraba junto a un cuerpo inconciente de lo que parecía una persona.

–que dem…?-

Elián se agachó, y se dio cuenta que ese era un rostro conocido.

-dios! Julián… que te han hecho?- preguntó en voz alta, mirando las múltiples heridas y manchas de sangre por todo su cuerpo. Acercó luego su oído a la nariz del muchacho, aún respiraba, la joven suspiró de alivio y luego cerro los ojos buscando conecntrarse, algo le decia que podia aliviar el sufrimiento del joven. coloco sus manos sobre las heridas, y como si el tiempo se acelerara y se quisiera llevar los males del chico, poco a poco las heridas fueron desapareciendo.

Cansada, se tendio junto al muchacho. Examino su rostro dormido y se pregunto como habia llegado a ese estado. De seguro cazaba algo en el bosque, Julian era un buen cazador, parecido a ella: obstinado, fuerte y no le era para nada facil darse por vencido.

Poco a poco, el joven empezó a mejorar, a respirar con normalidad y finalmente pudo enfocar a su salvadora.

-Elián?- preguntó sentándose con dificultad –que me pasó?-

-esperaba que tu me respondieras eso, colega…- le sonrió la joven mirándolo a los ojos –yo solo pasaba por aquí.-

Julián miró a su alrededor –que hacías en el bosque?- preguntó de pronto.

-larga historia…- respondió Elián parándose y ofreciéndole la mano –ahora vamos, este lugar no es seguro- el joven aceptó la ayuda y rápidamente salieron del bosque.

Julián iba callado, meditando. ¿Cómo demonios llego a perder la conciencia?

–oye…- la voz de Elián lo sacó de sus pensamientos –no vas a decirme que pasó?-

-te lo diría si lo recordará- sonrió él –sólo recuerdo que salí de casa para buscar unas cosas y entré en bosque, lo demás es confuso…-

Elián rió abrazando a su amigo –eso pasa cuando las ratitas de laboratorio salen de su jaula…- bromeó la chica.

-muy gracioso, Elián, pero no para mí- dijo él muy serio.

un momento despues reparó en el elegante Chevy Impala estacionado frente a la gran casa de las hermanas. –y ese auto?- preguntó curioso.

-no te lo había dicho? Tenemos visita…- dijo sonriendo.

_Continuará…_


End file.
